War Games Revived
Story At the Forever Knight castle outside Bellwood, John, Charmcaster, Hex, Sunder, Tack, Lucy and Eddy are all standing there. A series of Forever Knight zombies are there as well. John: We’re not going to have cheering crowds this time. (John looks up, and sees Padmé come out onto a balcony, wearing a white princess dress and a crown on her head. He smiles at her.) Padmé: I hope you know what you’re doing, John. (She smiles back, and waves.) Then, a figure teleports in, and it’s revealed to be Dr. Animo. Unlike the others, however, his skin is normal. John: Animo?! Why aren’t you a zombie? Animo: Because I’m the one who developed the De-evolution bomb for King Phantom. In exchange for my loyalty, he allowed me to be spared from this fate. (Then, he activates a device, and a mirror appears in the sky, where the sun was.) Phantom’s broadcast system, allowing all to see this battle. Now, let the War Games begin! I am Dr. Aloysius Animo, the referee of the Third War Games! The challengers have come, hoping to stop the Chess. Our King, Lord Phantom, is sending his best warriors to fight. Who will win? The games will now begin! And now, the princess will roll the dice. Padmé throws the dice. Animo: And it’s three on three, right here at the Bellwood castle! John: Exactly the same as the last one. (Then, a stage comes out of the ground.) Animo: Who will fight first?! John: Me. Tack: I will. Sunder: I’ll go. Animo: Very well. And now, the first team of the Chess. Allow me to introduce the Vreedle family! (Then, the Vreedle Brothers teleport in, along with an older woman of the same species, their mother. She’s obese, wearing a pink dress and an apron, with blond hair.) Lucy: Vreedles? What are they doing here? They’re Plumbers. John: What?! Since when? Lucy: During the Clone Wars, due to a shortage of Plumbers. John: How did those two make it into the Plumbers? Sunder: I know one thing. This’ll be an easy round. Octagon: Boid, if I do believe so, I think that they are underestimating us. Rhomboid: I think I do agree. Ma: You idiots don’t even think! Now get out there and blast them! Octagon: Uh, right, Ma. I’ll go first. Tack: I’ll handle him. Animo: The first match, Rook Octagon Vreedle vs. Tack, begin! Tack and Octagon reach for their blasters, drawing and firing. Tack was faster, blasting the weapon out of Octagon’s hand. Octagon goes to reach for another weapon, when Tack’s neck stretches back slightly. His head then shoots forward like a cannon, his neck stretching all the way across the battlefield. He hits Octagon,and he goes flying off the stage, going into a wall. Octagon falls, out cold. Animo: (Stunned for a second, then recovers.) Winner, Tack! Eddy: Nice job, General! Lucy: That’s faster than usual, General. John: You certainly gotten stronger there, Tack. Lucy: (Bragging) Tack wasn’t named one of the greatest Generals of the war for nothing. John: What about me? Eddy: You were considered a traitor, so you, Gwen and Kevin weren’t included in that. John: Ah. Sunder: I’m going next. (Sunder gets on the stage, and Rhomboid gets up as well.) Rhomboid: You is not going to beat me, Sunder. Sunder: Relax. It’s not like I’m demanding my money from you. Animo: The second match, Rook Rhomboid Vreedle vs. Sunder, begin! Rhomboid pulls out a cannon, firing a powerful shot at Sunder. Sunder takes it head on, not moving from the impact. He then pulls out his revolver blaster, and fires one, powerful laser at Rhomboid, which he doesn’t dodge, trying to prove he was tougher. However, he then falls backwards, out like a light. Animo: Winner, Sunder! Sunder comes off the stage, and turns to John. Sunder: You're our captain. What happens if you lose? John: Then we lose the Games, regardless of other victories. That being said, I won’t lose. (John gets on the stage.) Bring it on, Ma Vreedle! (Ma gets on the stage.) Ma: And who are you supposed to be? John: John Smith. The guy who’s kicked your sons butts several times, and now I’ll kick yours. Sunder: Careful John. She’s one of the most feared criminals in the galaxy. She is wanted in 16 Solar System, and banned in 26 others. John: So what? Sunder: There is a rumor she once made Vilgax cry. (John gulps, but then regains his composure) She’s the reason I haven’t tried to take my money back from the Vreedles by force. John: You're scared of her? I just lost some respect for you. Ma: You're going to get squished, boy! Animo: Final match! Bishop Ma Vreedle vs. John Smith. Begin! Ma charges John, swinging her fist. John steps back, catching the fist. She swings her other fist, but he dodges this one, kicking her in the stomach, forcing her to step back. She growls, and charges forward, and John jumps over her, stepping on her head. He lands, and Ma turns around to face him. Charmcaster: When he get so good in human form? Eddy: He must’ve enhanced his abilities. Ma charges to tackle him, and John jumps up, dodging again. However, Ma turns, grabbing him and slams him into the ground. Ma: You’re pretty arrogant. (She lifts him over his head, and she slams him to the ground. John hits the Omnitrix, turning into a small, yellow bug, with four stick legs and an antenna on his head. He has a beak for a mouth, and the Omnitrix on his chest.) Ma: What?! Ball Weevil: Oh, man! The one time I wanted Ditto! Ah! (Ma Vreedle goes to step on him, and he dodges.) What does this thing do?! (Ma goes to step on him again, when he spits out a green plasma ball. Ma steps on this, and it explodes, launching her back and Ball Weevil flies back.) Okay! Let’s give this a shot! Ball Weevil spits out a plasma ball, and gets on top of it. He runs on it, it taking in pebbles and debris on the field, getting bigger and bigger. He starts to head towards Ma, but she kicks it, causing it to explode. Ma is sent back across the stage, but Ball Weevil goes flying into the air. Ball Weevil: Whoa! I’m too small to handle this! (Hits Omnitrix. Malem lands on the stage, breaking the stage under him.) Malem: Yes! Malem! Malem charges in, throwing a punch at her. Ma catches it, and punches him back. She attacks again, and Malem raises his arm to block, kicking her in the process. He then swings his fists, and Ma catches them, the two deadlocking. Octagon: It looks like as if those two are even. Rhomboid: Go get him, mama! Lucy: Come on, General! Take her out! Malem: So, you are strong. Ma: You underestimating me?! That’ll be your last mistake. (The strings on her apron come to life, whipping at Malem in the face.) Malem: OW! (Ma overpowers Malem, throwing him back. Malem crashes back, and he then hits the Omnitrix.) Crashhopper: Crashhopper! Ma whips the apron strings at Crashhopper, and he hops to dodge the attacks. Ma charges forward, and Crashhopper hops at her, ramming her in the face with his horn. Ma: Aaaggghhh! (She grabs her face, in pain. She whips the apron strings at Crashhopper, as he hops into the air.) Crashhopper: Now I’ve got you! (Crashhopper lands behind Ma, and hops at her. Then, Ma’s hair floats up, and a pair of eyes appear on the back of her head.) Ah! (Crashhopper stops himself, frightened by the eyes. The apron strings grab Crashhopper, and then slams him into the ground. The strings let go as Crashhopper reverts. Ma turns, hands off her face.) Ma: Agh! You’re going to pay for that, boy! I will crush you! (John sits up.) John: Whew! That surprised me! (Ma charges him, as John activates the Omnitrix.) Come on, Mummy Dusk! (John slaps down the Omnitrix, and he turns into a gorilla made out of red, yellow and blue legos. His head is squarish.) Bloxx: Another new guy? Seriously?! (Ma punches Bloxx in the face, destroying his head. Bloxx falls, landing on his back.) Ma: Ha! I win! Charmcaster: John! (Then, Bloxx’s head regenerates.) Ma: What? Bloxx: I agree with you. I did not see that coming. (Bloxx gets up.) Ready to see what this guy can do? Bloxx stretches his arm forward, going to punch Ma. Ma punches the fist, shattering the fist. It regenerates, and Bloxx charges forward. Ma charges as well, while Bloxx turns his body into a dome cage, surrounding Ma. Bloxx’s face appears. Bloxx: Nanananana! (Ma was enraged, and charges in, punching Bloxx’s face. She breaks through the cage, as Bloxx reforms, stretching his fist at her. Ma’s back eyes sees the attack, and dodges, catching the arm. She pulls him in, and punches him, destroying his entire body. His body reforms, wrapped around and trapping Ma.) Ma: Let go! Bloxx: Having eyes in the back of your head won’t help you here! (Bloxx then lifts Ma high into the air, and slams her into the stage, head first. The stage shatters, and Ma was defeated, out cold.) And that’s how it’s done. (Bloxx reverts.) Animo: Winner! John Smith, and Team Heroes wins the first round! Lucy: Nice job General! Tack: Never doubted you. Charmcaster: Team Heroes? John: Well, we are going to be the heroes of Earth once this is over. Might as well be proud of it. Characters Team Heroes *Tack (competes) *Sunder (competes) *John Smith (competes) *Charmcaster *Hex *Lucy Mann *Eddy Others *Padmé Villains New Chess Pieces *Vreedle Brothers **Octagon Vreedle (competes) **Rhomboid Vreedle (competes) *Ma Vreedle (competes) *Dr. Animo *Forever Knights Aliens *Ball Weevil (first appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Ditto) *Malem *Crashhopper *Bloxx (first appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Mummy Dusk) Trivia *Bloxx and Feedback were originally supposed to debut much later in the story, with other Omniverse aliens not appearing at all. However, due to Feedback's and Kickin Hawk's appearance in the Ahmad15 crossover, it was decided to bring in other Omniverse aliens into the story. *Instead of Bloxx, Mummy Dusk was to appear, where he goes Ultimate. However, due to this episode being Ultimate Mummy Dusk's only appearance, it was decided to remove him completely, and put in Bloxx. *This is the first match in a War Game that John doesn't use an Ultimate form. *The Vreedles have returned to being evil. *It's revealed that Animo succeeded in using his De-Evolution bomb to take over the world. However, he lets Phantom rule the world, in exchange for safety. *John only uses aliens he unlocked in this season. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: New Chess Piece Arc Category:John Smith 10: War Games